Food processors, or blenders, are well known and are available with a variety of features and options. Food processors may be designed for home use or for commercial use, and typically perform a mixing function for a drink or other food. When utilized in businesses, such as restaurants or coffee shops, the food processor is often positioned adjacent to a serving or dining area so that the food or drinks may be prepared as ordered. When so placed, it is desirable to reduce the sound emitted by the food processor so that customers are not distracted or disturbed by its sound as is processes or mixes a drink.
Various methods are known to reduce the sound created by a food processor. One such method includes providing an enclosure around the container of the food processor to contain the noise created by the mixing being performed. While this method of noise reduction can be at least somewhat effective, it fails to address the noise created by the motor within the base of the food processor. The motor is a direct source of noise when in operation, and also is an indirect source of noise due to the vibration it creates within the base. The vibrations created by the operating motor cause the base itself, and other components within the base, to vibrate, thereby generating additional noise.
Cooling air is typically provided to the motor within the base to prevent overheating. This cooling air may be drawn in through an air inlet and forced out of the base through an air exhaust. The airflow exiting the base of the food processor carries the noise created therein during operation of the food processor to the exterior of the base, effectively amplifying the sound. Previous attempts have been made to provide a baffle within the base to suppress the noise carried by the cooling airflow, but these attempts have been ineffective for various reasons, including complexity of the design and difficulty in manufacturing.
Thus, the need exists for a food processor base that allows for sufficient cooling of the motor therein while also providing a simple mechanism for baffling the airflow to reduce noise created by the food processor.